Legacy
by Kristen Elisabeth
Summary: Let's head back to Legacy. AU. Reed's night-done right: Rate and read please. Oneshot


I decided to give fanfic writing a try and here is what I got. Rate please!! This is the night of the Legacy. Changed a little bit. Gwendolyn never caught on fire in this when I get reviews!!:)

I couldn't help but feel a little empty tonight. It was supposed to be my night, wasn't it? I had defeated Ivy Slade, gotten Easton into the Legacy and pretty much had the most power in the whole school. Why did I feel so alone tonight? The blaring music and strobe lights in every color flashed and brightened around me as people grinded to whatever lame Ivy approved stuff was playing. I didn't have an inch around me between the shaggy haired head banger and the bubbly brunette that was flirting with a square jawed boy with a buzz cut. I pulled a hair from my lips that had stuck to my gloss and surveyed the scene in front of me. In between my half-hearted attempt at looking like I was at least trying to dance and the absent minded small talk, I came to the conclusion. I was surrounded by people but completely alone.

With a sigh I wandered into the next room. A slightly quieter(but in no way less filled)chamber that if you were to add a couch and a t.v, might pass for a living room of a house. It was slightly homey with chocolate carpeting and deep orange clay walls. The warm cinnamon scented candles cast warm glows and made the room inviting. I recognized a few faces from last year. The cute Harling guy that talked to me…..acknowledged me with a nod before turning his full interest back to a petite blonde. Sigh. I think I might have known her too. Tasha? Tanya? Not sure but I wish I could be the one talking to Harling boy right  was I doing? I have a boyfriend anyway… I'm starting to think that staying with Josh for the night may have been a better idea.

Josh. I feel so bad right now. I knew being president would mean dedication but it has pretty much killed our relationship. What I would give to be out of the pumpkin room and in one of the Billings parlors curled up with Josh on the worn, cushy couches watching Gilmore Girl reruns. He wouldn't complain about it being a girls show and would just be happy to be with me. I couldn't place my feelings. The twisting longing that took over my chest drowned out the chatter and candle lit faces. Pushing these feelings aside I burst back into reality. I heard my name called from somewhere behind me then  felt a thin hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Sabine with her kind grin.

"You looked a little lonely" a frown comes across her clear face and concern shows in her eyes.

"Total understatement" I reply and start walking with her to her little group in the corner.

We glide over while being shoved around by the crowd. The shaggy haired guy pushes past us and seems to be walking in the same direction. He stops at Kiki and pulls a cheesy line before she turns him down while trying to hide the amused smirk that was working its way across her face. I shake my head and laugh as the guy sulks a few steps before standing straight and heading to the opposite corner to make another attempt at going home with a girl.

We skip the last few steps over and smiles immediately break unto Kiki and Astrid's faces when we join the twosome in the corner. Kiki pulled up her strapless dress slightly and I could see a quarter inch of her sky-high Choo's that were similar to my own.

" Heyy Reed. Having a good time? God knows you had to jump through hoops to get here" Astrid rolls her eyes and laughs. A random sparkle on her blue dress catches the light and shines off of her champagne glass that was only half full. I knew Astrid didn't drink. Why start now?

I put on my best fake smile and try to pretend to these girls that this year is 10 times as good as it was last year. Even though it was about 10 times worse.

"So have you seen Dash yet" Sabin leans in to my ear and whispers after a few more minutes of chatting about hair and the turn out. She jerks her head slightly to the back of the room to indicate where to look. Her professionally(by me) straightened hair was framing her face and the new eyeliner brought out an amber sparkle in her eyes.

His name had this effect, even now. My chest got tight and I started smiling. I made sure to finger comb through bits of hair and fuss with my dress a bit before turning around. I closed my eyes the way a bride might before looking up to see her fiance at the alter.

My goal was to look delicate and beautiful so that when he turned around I could attract his attention and…who knows? Maybe I thought we would end up together. I'm not sure.

I executed it perfectly just in time for him to avert his gaze from the brunette he was making out with. I froze. He gave a "screw you" look and went back into kissing mode. I was devastated. I couldn't let it show though. Especially because he was making out with his apparent girlfriend, Noelle Lange.

"He doesn't know what he's missing" she apparently picked up on my anguish. Her accent couldn't bring comfort tonight though.

 It all came crashing down then. Everything I had gone through and the crap I knew was going to come just finally caused me to freak. I needed to get out. I looked to the doorway and glanced at the girls a last time before I was about to leave.

" Drink" Sabine offered a champagne so sweetly to me as I was turning on my pencil heel. Her smile was pure sugar and eyes were pure. If I was going to get through this, I might need about 3 more glasses full.

Kiki and Astrid exchanged knowing glances. They caught on to me and Dash but wouldn't have dared to tell Noelle anything. Billing presidency did have some perks.

"I'm here for you, kay?" Kiki rested a manicured hand on my shoulder and looked sympathetic. I simply nodded and flashed a weak smile back.

I accepted the drink and decided to retreat to another place free of stress. At the Legacy, there was no such thing.

I decided to explore up the long spiral staircase. I rested my hand on the cool metal railing and looked ahead. The only person who could make the day any better(note the sarcasm) was coming my way. If my night didn't already suck, why don't we just add Ivy Slade to it.

I knew the jet black hair before I saw the face. Just what I needed. We met at the next step and she turned to see me. Not happy apparently. Ha, not happy was a nice way of saying vehement and incensed. From the snarl to the fire in her eyes, it wasn't hard to sense.

" Do you love me or something? Why else would you crash my party and bring along all the little clones and wannabe's?" her icy voice was no comparison to the daggers in her eyes. This was a pure hate. I couldn't deal with that now. Just not now. Back at school I could deal with her easy. I probably wouldn't have had to anyway. One of my sisters probably would have acted as guard dog and called her off. Not Missy. She would have just watched the attack in fits of giggles. Have I mentioned she does not like me yet? The mongo-nostril does not like me.

"Ivy. Please" I just stopped to give a pleading look. I just wanted her to stop. For everything to stop. For me to stop making dumb decisions. Dash to stop flaunting his relationship. I even wanted Josh to stop being so good whn I was so horrible.

"What? All tired from breaking in? Maybe next time I should just give you a key?" she made a mocking baby face and laughed at me. There was a devilish glint that just seemed to mock and laugh at me.

"Seriously, get over it" I threw back not even caring. I shoved her aside and continued my trek up the stairs. The comforting grasp of the metal under my palms was  my only solace. That and the full drink in my right hand. Too bad I didn't get to see the gaping stare that I left on her face.

My heels hit the marble of the landing before I swung open the oak door that led up to the roof. I was opening up to a pretty chill scene. Exactly what I needed. A clear roof. If you don't count the 6 orange tents that were set up in a circle. How Ivy. Rolling my eyes I made my way to the stone ledge. Of course there was a 4 foot wall and not just a straight drop.

I looked out unto the black night. Our party lit up the whole city. It was the star in the midst of a few random kitchen or bedroom lights still on this late. I wonder how we havn't had the police come yet. I let the slight wind hit me in the face as I leaned on my elbows and held my drink out before me. My hair whipped a little and the only 3 other people had not yet acknowledged the fact I was even there. The circle of girls just kept discussing the lameness of this years Legacy. I looked again at the crystal glass in my hand with the sloshing beverage. I contemplated drinking it. What good would that do? I would just end up drunk and with a headache tomorrow.

I stared at the liquid. It looked a little weird. Probably just my nerves or something I figured. I let the glass teeter in between my fingers before I tipped it over and let the clearish liquid cascade down to the ground. It swerved slightly and hit an unfortunate guy and soak him in alcohal. Whoops. I grinned slightly and hid behind the wall when the puzzled guy looked up for an explanation. Think about it. One minute you are heading into a party. The next you are getting doused by somebody's unwanted champagne. I couldn't help but crack up a little. All that really bought me was a collective stare from the three girls. They immediately gathered up their things and started shuffling towards the door. Atleast I had the roof to myself.

I waited a minute before peeking over the edge again. All clear. I went back to leaning my head over the ledge to watch below and catch all the air I could get to breeze by.I had blank stare while I was thinking.

It must've been 20 minutes of me just being lost in thought. I had so much to think about right now. Dash had apparently gotten back together with Noelle. It didn't really make me feel sad. I finally realized that Dash was a cotton candy crush. Sweet and tempting but not fulfilling. I was happy nothing ever happened with him. If it had I would have been dead in a big way. Josh. He was so good to me. Why did I have to take that for granted? Couldn't I be satisfied! Noelle too. She was my friend and I could've betrayed her big time had the night turned out much differently. I needed some sort of attitude adjustment here. I couldn't just give everything away. I had so much and I could lose so much too.

This was my train of thoughts for what seemed like forever. I probably would have stayed all night had it not been for the opening of that oak door. I didn't even turn around to see who was there. I figured, just another partier who had needed a break like me. It wasn't until I heard that deep voice that I finally looked over my shoulder.

"So the party got boring?" the voice was calm and sweet. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Yeah. Ivy needs to take a few party throwing classes" I talked while I turned to look at Josh. My adorable Josh that had come for me. My adorable Josh that smelled like champagne and had completely wet and matted curls.

"What?" I asked and knit my brows in confusion. You don't usually see your boyfriend covered in alcohal.

"Uh. Not sure. It seemed like it came from nowhere. I was walking in and this stream just hit me." he explained with a funny grin on his face. His simple jeans and green long sleeved tee looked good on him.

That was when I made the connection. And seeing the empty crystal grail, he apparently did too.

"That was you!" He exclaimed and raised one eye brow at me. He didn't seem angry. Understanding I guess. I just smiled and nodded before responding to him.

"Wasn't worth drinking" I tossed simply before opening my arms for a hug. He pulled me into his chest and I could smell the spicy Axe on him. And to think I ever would have traded this for Dash. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat down on the stone floor against the wall. He put his arm around me and I moved closer. It was getting a little chilly out.

"So how did you even find me?" the thought was out of my mouth before I could even register it entirely.

"Noelle. She said she saw you come up. I had to tear her away from Dash before she would listen though. Even then it was a pretty hard task that only earned me the word "roof" and a scowl." he laughed and I joined with him. He made the night perfect. I felt full again. I wasn't alone anymore and that thought alone filled me with joy. He gave me a soft and sweet kiss before we got up to leave. I had missed this so much.

We walked holding hands down the stairs and through the house with a goofy grin plastered on my face. He held open the heavy door and I stepped out unto the stairs and could hear the beat of some old J.T beating through the house. I didn't care. We scaled down the steps with ease and worked our way through the maze of people.

When we hit the pumpkin room again I waved at Sabine who was still with a now drunken Astrid before going. She shot a look of annoyance at me and didn't give any explanation for it. I was confused. A puzzled look came over me and she just rolled her eyes before turning to Astrid who was slurring her words and trying to get a hold of another drink. I never would find out what happened because she got caught sneaking back on campus later that night and was supposedly expelled and arrested for owning a gun and having it at school.

Josh tugged at my hand and I followed him around the walls of people that crowded every room. I didn't' care who bumped into me now. It didn't matter. I walked out the front door which Ivy was standing by. We smirked at each other before I walked out with Josh.

The limo ride was spent catching up with each other. We talked about school, friends and sports. There was so much to say considering we hadn't been able to see each other much lately. I listened intently to very word of his story about how Gage ended up going home with a cross dresser he didn't know was a man when he snuck out the other night. I couldn't help but crack up at that story. We exchanged all of our stories and news we had been waiting to tell.

After we pulled up to Easton and snuck through Gwendolyn Hall. We stayed there for a while just sitting with his arm around me.

"So I guess we should get back to our dorms before the rent a cops find us" Josh joked.

"Yeah. Why don't you stay at Billings? The girls won't be back till 6 or 7 and Naylor is at a cousins house or something rediculous like that. We can just lay around the common room and watch old cable until morning." I gazed up at him. I didn't want him to go just yet. Even though he still smelled a bit like champagne.

"You sure?" He raised his brows and looked a little shocked at me.

"Yeah. Go take a shower first. You reek" I joked with him before we got up. W smiled and laughed together before we had to part ways and go to our dorms.

I was walking back in the dark and finally realized that my life was right now. I was talking and spending time with Josh. I had the credit of getting out school back into the Legacy, Ivy wasn't a big issue and I was even talking a little to my family now. I couldn't help but feel that I had it all. I had everything I could possibly want. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

****

Okay so that was my first ever Private fanfic. Please review! I will pay in cookies:)


End file.
